bandaiyanfandomcom-20200215-history
Bandaiyan
Welcome to the Age of Sorrows - Down Under The world is in on the edge an Endless Winter. These are the End Times, the first decade following the Coming of Red Star as harbinger of the end of the 5th Age and the beginning of the Nadir of the Wheel. No new Trueborn have been born to the Garou Nation since 1999. Since then, no Garou who's left Australia beyond the Great Barrier Reef has ever returned. Likewise, even though kinfolk and other races remain unaffected, no new shifters have come to the lost continent by either mystical or supernatural means since Antihelios first burst into the Aetherial sky. As a Garou PC, you are among that last generation to have a First Change. The fate of Australia and the world hangs in the balance of a game of savage survival. Your allies are few- and even they are highly suspect. Dreams of the coming apocalypse haunt you and your sept mates as the Black Phoenix begins to rise. The Seven Remaining Tribes Only half of the Garou tribes still have a presence in Australia. The others including the Silver Fangs and Shadow Lords are gone. Without their leadership, the laws and traditions of the Concordiat are quickly becoming lost. In New South Wales, the core setting for Bandaiyan, the Glass Walkers and Children of Gaia have risen in their place with a heavy Fianna and Bone Gnawer presence in the cities and the Black Furies, Silent Striders, and Uktena preferring the Bush Lands. There are no longer true wolf kinfolk or Garou in Bandaiyan. Only the ostracized Bone Gnawer tribe bred heavily with the more native dingo population creating a hybrid canid breed distrusted by many within the other tribes. All of the non-Bone Gnawer lupus born before 1999 are no longer alive. Wolves brought to zoos or preserves by enterprising kinfolk now quickly sicken and die. The signs of the Prophecy are endless. Rage. Survive. Combat the Wyrm wherever it breeds and dwells- which is everywhere. You might be Gaia's last hope. What is This? Bandaiyan is a Werewolf:the Apocalypse 20th edition (WtA20) fan-based setting. Set in Australia post-1999, it borrows a little from Rage Across Australia and multiple other source books but should be considered a unique setting- it is its own canon. If you wish to use Bandaiyan as setting for your own tabletop or online chronicle? Use whatever you like, change what you don't. The first protectorate within Bandaiyan to be created is The Great Divide, which includes New South Wales and the city of Sydney. The Glass Walkers controls this region. Other regions will be expanded in 2013. The Great Divide Protectorate in 2012-2013 New South Wales is home of the Great Divide Protectorate, four septs of Garou that form the core of the Eastern Jindabyne Council. Led by the charismatic Adam Clothed-With-Fame, the Council oversees the Nation within the protectorate. In the last decade, they have been zealously trying to locate all the remaining pre-change cubs and bring them to one of the septs to be rigorously trained- sometimes forcibly so. Tribal traditions have beginning to break down with the growing focus instead on intertribal camps, each with its own distinctive culture as the Garou take desperate measures in desperate times. As a young Garou in the Great Divide, you will be exposed to a dozen or so camps and should you prove yourself to them (how depends very much on the camp itself), you will be initiated and gain favor with its patron totem. Favor of tribal, camp, caern and pack totems are a necessity in Bandaiyan where so many spirits consider the Concordiat to be an anathema, a force of corruption of the true spirit world- the Alcheringa. Can I Play A... Bandaiyan currently has character creation rules for Garou (Gaian and BSD) + kinfolk and non-kinfolk mortals including those with numina . Templates for NPCs including fera, vampires, mages, changelings, and & The Alcheringa spirits can also be found and used but they are adapted for a WtA paradigm. While these templates can be used for player characters, they are not inclusive. If you want to use Bandaiyan for your own chronicle and allow non-Garou, non-kinfolk player characters? Feel free. There are no current plans for expanding the wiki to include creation rules for other types of PCs outside of the shifting breeds and their kinfolk. Additional NPC templates will be added over time, however. Bandaiyan was very much designed with an "us against the world" theme; it would probably be better to take the core setting and create a specific VtM, CtD, or MtA games on your own rather than using it for an open cross-over game such as WoD: Dusk. Bandiayan Site Map Great Divide ((core setting 2013)) Lexicon Basic Setting History of Bandaiyan Garou Fera Humans Umbra The Alcheringa Antagonists WtA Character Creation WoD20+ System NPCs Templates Australia Links WoD Links SC Chronicle:Broken Hill Dusk Skype Chronicle Other Resources